


Life Blood

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch walks in on Reid and Prentiss arguing over the last cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Blood

Hotch walks in on Reid and Prentiss arguing over the last cup of coffee. It's been a long night.

"I need it," whines Reid, voice high and plaintive.

"I was here first!" replies Prentiss.

"But, you took mine!"

"I didn't take it, Morgan gave it to me."

"Reid, Prentiss!" Hotch shouts. Both agents stop, and turn to face him. "You two are a little to old for time out," he says pointedly. Both agents study their shoes, and Hotch takes the moment to steal the last cup off coffee out from under them.

In unison, Reid and Prentiss protest, "Hey!"


End file.
